Two Boys, One Girl
by loving'it4321
Summary: Shindou and Kirino are good friends, and totally agree to each other, even in love.. this time that is quite a bother when they both fall in love with the kind-hearted Akara, who isn't aware of anything. A few years pass, but they only confessed to each other instead of the one they should really tell, and they think it's time for that! Requested by SapphireSpade
1. It's about being friends

**Hihi Here is your Christmas present SapphireSpade!^^ I really hope you enjoy reading.. and all the other's too!^^**

**HAVE FUN! **

* * *

"You tell her!" Kirino said while pushing Shindou forwards.

"N-No, you tell her!" and he returned the push.

"Why me?! It was your idea!"

"It was your idea!"

"No it wasn't!"

"It was!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NOT"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS"

"Hey-hey guys, don't fight!" they suddenly heard a soft voice giggling in front of them, they looked up to found a girl with scarlet waist-length hair in a low ponytail with a few hair strands framing her face while the bangs are over her eyes that are violet-purple.

"A-A-Aka-chan!" they replied unison, and kinda froze.. "You're early today!" Kirino added.

"Well it's a beautiful day, so I went out for a early walk!" she sweetly smiled what made the both of them blush. "And what brings you two so early?"

"Shindou wants to ask you something!?" Kirino blurted out while pushing Shindou forwards. Shindou gave Kirino a death glare and then cleared his throat.. "A-Akara, would you like to go picnic with us today?"

"Ah a picnic, of course, I would love to!" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, were you two fighting about that?" she giggled.

"Uhm, well.. hehe!" they replied scratching the back of their heads..

"Since when are you afraid of a friend! Well guys, lessons still take some time, what about walking a little with the three of us?"

"Sure-!" they replied, and then they started to walk towards the park. It was a perfect summer day, right in the middle of the season. The three walked in silence through the beautiful nature, enjoying the sun that shone on their skin, the birds that were whistling and the beautiful colors of all the flowers around them..

"Nee, do you two also love this weather!" Akara asked, the two were avoiding eye contact with her, because they weren't able to hold their blush when she smiled at them, with her oh so sweet smile.. yeah Shindou and Kirino were in love with her, they knew her for quite a while now, and were the best friends, but feelings started to grow the more they hang out with her, she was simply kind-hearted and the most nice person they ever met, and don't forget that she's a beautiful girl.

They had admit one day, but that was towards each other, both at the same time they blurted out their confession. But they hadn't got the guts yet to confess to the one who should really know it.

"Yeah!" Shindou said, he walked over to a bush and he picked a beautiful pink flower, then he walked back to Akara.. "Here, it suits you well!" he said while he put the flower in her hair.

"Arigatou, it's beautiful, I want a picture with the two of you now!" she smiled and grabbed her mobile.

"Come on guys!" she said and made a gesture that they had to come closer to her..

Their heads were now pressing against each other, while Akara said: "Smileeeeeeeeeee!" And they put on the most ridiculous smile they possessed. "HAHAHA this is worth gold!" Akara laughed and the others giggled.

They walked further for a little while and then returned to school, because class was about to start.. In break-time Shindou and Kirino had a little chat, about what to do at the picnic..

"We're alone!" Kirino said, as he closed the door of the empty classroom.

"Okay, we agreed to confess at the picnic today, right?" Shindou started.

"Yes! But where are we going to hold that picnic?"

"Well I was thinking about that huge park, with all those flowers!"

"O yeah, it's not so far from here, and Akara loves flowers, so it's perfect indeed."

"Okay let's do that, you take care of the food, and drink, and I'll do the rub and stuff!"

"Sure!"

**At the park:**

The two boys were waiting for Akara, they already made everything ready so when she came they could start right away..

But it took quite some time, and the guys started to get bored..

"Oh man, where is she?" Kirino whined while he lay on his back, looking at the clear blue sky.

"I think she can be here any minute.." Shindou replied, he was leaning against a tree, and had his arms crossed.

It took some minutes but then they saw Akara running towards them.. "GUYSSSS!" she yelled what made them look up.. "What took you so long?" Kirino asked..

"I'm sorry, but I saw some really beautiful flowers back there, and I just had to take a look at them!" she said with a blush on your face..

"Well that's sounds like you, you must be hungry, so... take a seat!" Shindou smiled, while Kirino lead her to the rub, that was covered with food, and of course flowers..

"Ah guys this looks so cool, a real picnic, you're such good friends!" she smiled as she took some food..

"We would like to discuss the word 'friend' with you.." Kirino started, Akara looked shocked up, you could somehow see the fear in her eyes.. "W-What do you mean, d-don't you wanna be friends anymore?!" she asked terrified.. "B-But that c-can't be, you two are my best friends!" she almost yelled.

"Akara, calm down, of course we don't leave you, it's just something else!" Kirino tried to calm her down.

"T-Then what do you wanna say?" she asked, as she hopefully looked at Kirino, who was pretty nervous right now..

"Uhm.. well.. about that.. uhm.. SHINDOU WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU!" he blurted out, as Shindou gave him another death glare..

"Well, what's wrong?" she asked while she turned her glare towards Shindou who started to panic to.

"Well.. we wanna tell you something.. uhm.."Shindou's nerves were killing him, Akara was looking at him, with those adorable eyes.. "Well, we think you look rather good today!" he nervously smiled.

"O-Ohw, well thanks, Jeez you guys almost gave me a heart attack!" she said..

"But we're glad to hear that you don't wanna lose us!" Shindou smiled.. Kirino was madly staring at him the whole time, and when Akara went on eating he came closer to Shindou, and whispered something in his ear: _"What was that, we were going to tell her.."_

"_I know but I thought this wasn't the right time.."_

"_Nonsense, you was just shitting your pants (-_-)"_

"_Well you were the one, who led it over to me!"_

"_Yeah, because I thought you could explain it better!"_

"_Ha~.. as if I believe that!"_

"Are you guys alright?" Akara asked concerned, this was the second time that they were arguing today, something that usual doesn't happens.. "You guys are arguing again.."

"We're sorry Akara, there is just something on our minds lately.." Kirino started..

"And we think that this might be our only change to tell you.." Shindou finished..

"W-Well, you two can tell me everything, so go ahead!" she smiled, but something deep inside her told her that something was going to be or rather awkward, or it would have a bad ending.

"We..." Kirino started, they looked one time at each other, they swallowed deep, and nodded at each other..

"We love you!" they said unison, with a scarlet head.

Akara couldn't believe her ears, did her two best just confessed to her? What should she say, what should she do, she was kinda desperate now, and she started to cry..

"A-Akara what's wrong?"

"W-W-Well, there is one problem.." she sobbed, Shindou walked over to her and hugged her, he let her cry on his shoulder, then also Kirino stood up, and lay a hand on her head.. "Don't cry, you can tell us everything, we'll stay friends, okay?!" he winked at her.

"I-I-I-I.." Akara couldn't come out of her words, Shindou released her from the hug and lay both his hands in her cheeks.. "Take a deep breath!" he smiled at her, and she did what he said..

"It's okay, you don't have to answer us."

"But guys, I love the both of you to!" she cried again..

Their eyes widened.. "B-Both of us?" Kirino asked..

"Y-Y-Yeah!" she cried harder.. "What should I do, I can't choose!"

They boys looked at each other.. what they had to do? Well they didn't know..

"I have a idea.. what about you have a date with both of us apart, and then you decide who you like more!" Kirino said..

"T-That sounds like a good idea!" she sobbed..

"Then we'll go with that okay!? Now you have to stop crying, because you are way pretty with that beautiful smile!" Shindou said, what made her smile..

* * *

**That's it.. well I think it kinda sucks.. but I have more inspiration for the two upcoming chapters, so I hope they'll be better..**

**Well SapphireSpade what did you think of it?^^ I hope it met you expectation.. :$ and Thank you for requesting!**

**Reviews?^^**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	2. Kirino's date

**_...~KIRINO'S DATE~..._**

* * *

"So? Where are we going?" Akara asked with a sweet smile on her face, so bright that it lightened up Kirino's heart. "That's a surprise!" he winked at her, he grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him, his hand held hers gentle, but his grip was strong, as if he was never going to let her go.

After a while they arrived at their destiny. "We're here!" Kirino smiled, they were in front of the entrance of a huge amusement park.

"OMG KIRINO, an amusement park! This is amazing!" she said overexcited. Suddenly her happy face exchanged for a sad one.. "B-But I didn't bring enough money for it.." she sadly added.

"Well, I wasn't planning on letting you pay!" he giggled and dragged her to the building where they could buy a ticket.

"Hello what may it be?" the woman asked.

"Two tickets please?" Kirino answered when he suddenly got pulled on his sleeve.

"Kirino, are you sure? it's pretty expensive!" Akara said, feeling unsure about letting Kirino pay her ticket, it was indeed expensive and she felt a little guilty.

"I'm sure Akara, I'll do anything for you!" he smiled, and pay the tickets.

"Oh you two are cute, here your tickets, have a nice day!" the lady smiled at them while handing over their tickets.

"Okay, let's forget I've buy the tickets, and decide where we wanna go first!" he smiled at her.

"O-Okay, what do you think of the waterslide?" she asked, and her sad mood turned into a cheerful one again, making Kirino's smile to increase. "Sounds good to me!" he happily replied and they walked over to the huge attraction, with also a huge waiting queue..

"Jeez, that's a long one.." Kirino sighed.

"But!.. It's worth it!" Akara smiled, Kirino giggled and they decided to wait anyways.

After a half hour, it was finally their turn, they had to share one tire, making Akara sitting on Kirino's lap.. Both with a blush on their face went to sit down. "Do you sit good?" Kirino asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Akara replied and cleared her throat, because she was stuttering like mad.

"No, no, you guys don't sit right, here look!" the employee of the park told them while pointing at a notice advising, with a description. "You have to spread your legs, or she will fall off." He added, making the blush on the teens cheeks even brighter.

"O-Okay!" Kirino stammered, not sure if Akara would like that, she did though she was wondering if Kirino was liking it. "Miss, now you have to lean against him, otherwise there is no point to it." Akara nodded and did what the guy told her to do. Both heads were meanwhile tomato red. "Okay, you guys ready?!"

"YES!" they replied with a smile, and then the guy pressed a button, they got launched by a massive punch, and with enormous speed, they raced down the hill, they screamed as loud as they could, it was funny to see their faces were taut from the speed, Akara who screamed with joy, but her face looked frightened, Kirino on the other hand enjoyed it very much which was also shown on his face.

And not even a few seconds or their ride was done. Akara got out first, and lend a hand to Kirino to help him out as well.

"HAHAHAHA THAT WAS FUN!" Akara laughed like mad. "Did you hear yourself scream, HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHA What about your scream!" Kirino laughed as well.

Then they looked at each other, it was quiet for a while and then.. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they both went again. they totally had the giggles, probably from the adrenaline flowing through their body.

They went to other attractions, and almost had the whole park until it was time for dinner.

Say Akara, are you so hungry as well?" Kirino asked.

"Y-Yeah, kinda!" she said.

"Okay what about we eat something there!" Kirino suggested while pointing at a cosy restaurant in the middle of the park. "Sure that looks fun." She replied, and they both walked over to it, they took a table for two at the back of the restaurant and looked at the menu.

"Hihi, I can pay this myself!" Akara giggled. "What about I pay for you as well!"

"It's okay, I can pay for myself!"

"But then we're even.."

"You're not going to accept a 'no' are you?" Kirino sighed.

"Nope, so that's a deal, I'll pay this!" she smiled over her win.

They ordered their food, and chatted about all kinds of nonsense, after that they went home. It was already dark, so Kirino was leading her home, to make sure nothing would happen, Akara surely is a nice girl, and not so good at defending herself, besides who leaves a girl alone in the dark?..

"So, what did you think about today?" Kirino shyly asked, scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face.

"I thought it was really fun Kirino! I really enjoyed being with you!"

"So? I make a good change?"

"Hihi, of course you do, I already love you after all!" She giggled.

"So you love the both of us ne?" Kirino started, he just brought up the topic he wanted to bring up the whole day, he just wasn't brave enough the tell it.

"Yeah, stupid don't you think..." she softly replied. "I know it's not right, but you both are so.. perfect, I just don't know what to do..."

"Hey-! It's okay, I can understand you! And if you choose Shindou, well.. that would suck, but I will still be there for you as a friend! I support your choice and won't leave you Akara! Just so you know!"

"Kirino, you are so good to me!" she said while she hugged him, Kirino kinda shocked from it, but when he finally realized that Akara was hugging him, he gentle pressed her closed in a tight embrace laying his head on hers. "I've waited so long for you to hold me like this." He softly whispered.

"Me too." She said, but it was hard to hear because she was burring her head on Kirino's chest. It made him giggle a little, what made his chest pumping, so Akara looked up. "Why you laughing?" she asked shyly.

"Because, I can barely imagine you would like to hug me as well.." he smiled at her.

"Well, I don't like it, I love it!" she said as she closed the distance between them again.

There they stood, not a inch space between them, totally stuck against each other, her arms around his torso, and his around hers, both so happy, but both with one thing on their mind.

The big choice she has to make after her date with Shindou, both concerned about it.

* * *

**Well that's it, it's really short I know, and I'm sorry! Just hadn't more inspiration for it, but I you liked it and I hope it's good enough.**

**SapphireSpade I hope it's to your likes!^^**

**Please leave a review minna-san!^^ **


	3. Shindou's date

_**...~Shindou's date~...**_

* * *

_..Knock..knock.._

"Akara! Can you open the door~.."

"I GO AKORO!" Akara cut her brother off, and ran towards the door, but her brother stopped her by calling her name.

"Akara! What are you going to do, did you expect someone?"

"Yes, I have a date!"

"A date.. with Kirino again?"

"No nii-san, with Shindou."

"W-What two boys?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain when I'm back!" she said fast and put on her jacket.

"O-Okay, I go to work, when are you back?"

"I have nooo idea!" and then she ran out not waiting for her brother's answer, knowing he wouldn't agree to it. She ran out forgotten that there stood someone who had just knocked. Before she knew it she ran with full force up to someone what made them fall backwards, Akara landing on top of the person that catched her fall.

"O-Oh, H-Hee Shindou!" Akara blushed looking into his shocked brown eyes, that were staring right into hers.

"Did you forgot I stood in front of the door?" he grinned at her, what increased her blush.

"Hehe.. kinda!" she said in embarrassment.

"Akara, I wanna know whe~.. Akara what are you doing!?" Her brother came out, but looked shock when he saw to two on top of each other on the ground.

Akara immediately jumped off Shindou and helped him up as well. "I just tripped.." she sighed.

"Well you should be glad he catched you with open arms, you should be more careful!" her brother replied.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her!" Shindou said.

"A-Ah Shindou-san, let's go!" Akara said and dragged him with her.

"Wait Akara, when are you home? I have to know if I should buy you some dinner!" Akoro stopped her again.

"You don't have to, I make sure she will get a delicious meal!" Shindou replied while he still got dragged by Akara, and then her brother disappeared out of sight with a smirk on his face.

"So Shindou-san? What are we going to do?" Akara asked.

"Well since you kinda admirer nature, I thought we could go hiking on a short hiking trail through the mountains, there is a cosy restaurant at the top with view on a beautiful setting!" Shindou smiled.

"Oh really! That's sounds amazing!" Akara smiled at him.

"Okay let's take the bus to the edge of the mountain, we have to walk long enough already! He suggested, Akara nodded in agreement.

* * *

**On their way to the top of the mountain!**

* * *

it was a beautiful way to walk, pure nature to say it easy. The path was created by people, but only because they had walked there too much, there weren't paths laid, and because the sun was shining bright and it was a nice warm day, it was perfect to walk.  
The nature was indeed beautiful, there was a small river along the path, there were very high trees, and beautiful flowers. You could spot some wild animals, and it wasn't really easy to walk even more like a survival, because it involved a lot of climbing, steep hills and danger of falling rocks.

"Ah Shindou-san, this is wonderful! I love it here! And I like the dangerous path as well!" Akara smiled while wiping the sweat of her forehead, it still was very hot and they were working hard.

"I'm glad you liked it, but the best part still has to come!" he smiled at her, and helped her to step in the next rock by lending her a hand.

"Oh really?" she giggled.

"Should we take a rest, we're on half the way! And there is a little fall, we can drink something there!" he said but before he knew it Akara was already at the fall, putting her head under water.. "Aaaah a cooling down!" she sighed when she came above the water again.

Shindou giggled because of the happening in front of him. '_She's so cute!_' he thought and then headed her way. "Hihi, I think we can use a break!" he said to her and went to sit on a rock, watching how Akara put her head in the water again..

'_Well I'm glad there is water, I was getting embarrassed of all that sweat.._' Akara thought , and then finally cooled down a bit. _'How is it possible for Shindou not to sweat?!'_ She asked herself, and then found herself staring at her Brown-haired date, who noticed it as well. "Something wrong Akara?" He asked her with a sweet smile on his face.

"N-N-No, nothing!" she nervously replied with a red blush covering her whole face, what made Shindou giggle again. "Why you giggling?" She replied shyly, looking at the ground.

Shindou stood up, he saw he just made her insure and walked her way, he kneeled down before her and put his hand in her chin what made her look up. "I was just thinking you are so cute when you're blushing!" he said with a smile on his face that made Akara's heart skip some beats, the smile was so purely happiness that you could feel yourself warming up from the inside by watching it.

"A-Arigatou Shindou-san!" she replied with a soft smile as well!

"Okay! Let's go further!" he stood up and helped Akara up!

"HAI!" she replied enthusiast.

* * *

**One hour later!**

* * *

"Hold on Akara, we're almost at the top!" Shindou smiled, seeing the girl had trouble to catch up to him.

"Wooh, this is exhausting!" she said, wiping the sweat of her forehead again. Shindou walked back to her, because she was falling behind, and he went to stood with his back in front of her.

"Jump!" he said to her, and made a gesture she had to jump on his back.

"A-Ah no Shindou-san, I'll be able to walk that little bit, besides I'm too heavy to be lifted all the way to the top!"

"Don't worry, it's not so far, and I'm sure you as light as a feather!" she smirked. "come on jump!" he added.

"O-O-Okay!" she said and then jumped on his back, her hands around his neck dangling before his chest, and her head on his shoulder, while his hands on her legs hold her up her place.

It was a perfect romantic scene, how he carried her to the top while she lifted in his back.

* * *

**They arrived at the top!**

* * *

"We're here!" Shindou said, and he lifted her to the ground, just like he told her, it was a sweet cosy restaurant, right on the edge of a cliff what made a beautiful view at the sun that was already at the horizon spreading a warm red/orange colour around the area..

" S-Shindou-san... this is beautiful!" she admired while staring at the beautiful sunset in front of her!

Shindou smiled and then lead her inside and took a table next to an huge window, with view on the horizon.

"So Akara? How was your date with Kirino?" Shindou shyly asked, they already eat their main course and were waiting for they dessert.

"It was fun..." she replied looking outside the window. "I don't know which one I like more, if you were wondering that.." she added knowing that was on his mind.

"Well I can still change that, our date hasn't end yet!" he said and stood up, he walked over to a corner with music instruments. Akara followed him, but was surprised when Shindou said she had to sit on a chair in front of the instruments.

Suddenly some guys came out of nowhere sitting down behind their own instruments.

"Akara..." Shindou started. "You know I like playing music, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, I know!"

"Well, you only have heard me playing on the piano, but I can sing as well! So... I wrote a song for you!"

Akara widened her eyes. "F-F-For me?" she stammered with a while a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Yes, and I know you're not so into classic music, so I made it more like the genre you like!" he smiled at her. "Just watch and hear!" he added, and then the music started to play.

**[I'm your guy – Varsity Fanclub]**

_I see you passing by every night  
You're my day glow fantasy  
Your skinny jeans are fitting oh so right  
Just like you were made for me_

_I'll hold you close, won't let you go  
Girl, I'm bringing back romance  
I've got a coat if you get cold  
All I need is half a chance_

_..._

_To be that guy-uy-uy right next to you  
I'm your Mr. Right, make me that guy-uy-uy  
No one else will do  
'Cause when you're by my side_

_My heart goes, woah-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa  
How can you deny?  
You can say what you wanna say  
But baby, I'm your guy_

_..._

_I saw you shopping in the corner spot  
So I walked right down your aisle  
We conversated about the raindrops  
And I finally made you smile_

_I said, "Let's go" she said, "I don't know?"  
I guess she don't know how to dance  
How about a date this Saturday?  
All I need is half a chance_

_To be that guy-uy-uy right next to you  
I'm your Mr. Right, make me that guy-uy-uy  
No one else will do  
'Cause when you're by my side_

_My heart goes, woah-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa  
How can you deny?  
You can say what you wanna say  
But baby, I'm your guy_

_Shawty, you're a dime  
Everything about you is just so divine  
I just wanted to let you know  
That I'm your guy_

_Let's be like that song on the radio  
Let's be like that song on the radio  
Let's be like that song on the radio  
Song on the radio_

_To be that guy-uy-uy right next to you  
I'm your Mr. Right, make me that guy-uy-uy  
No one else will do  
'Cause when you're by my side_

_My heart goes, woah-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa  
How can you deny?  
You can say what you wanna say  
But baby, I'm your guy..._

The whole room applauded as Akara was still staring at her date, who was never been so nervous before. "D-D-Did you liked it?" He shyly asked her..

Akara slowly stood up and just looked at him, one single tear streamed over her cheeks down, and then suddenly she started running throwing herself in his arms, and gave him a big hug. "I loved it so much!" she whispered in his ear. "It was the best gift ever given to me!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Shindou replied, and pressed her closer to him in a tighter embrace laying his head on her shoulder as well. "You deserved it, for being such a sweet, honest and loving girl Akara!"

And there they stood, hugging like forever! After that they finished their dessert and then headed home again.. Akara was tired after the whole day, so she climbed on Shindou's back again after they got out of the bus, and he carried her home, while she fell asleep on his back.

He walked inside and took her to her room, and lay her carefully down.

"Thank you Shindou, for taking care of her!" Akoro said when he saw that Shindou covered her with a blanket and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Hm, it's like I'm doing it automatically!" he softly replied not wanting to wake her up.

"Well, then that's a good thing!" Akoro smiled and then walked out.

Shindou gave Akara one last look while whispering: "Sweet dreams beautiful!" and with a smile on his face he leaved the room.

* * *

**That's the end of this chappie! There will be two more!**

**I hope you liked it and I wanna thank Manal-chan for helping me out! Thanks sister!^^**

**And SapphireSpade I hope this chapter reached your****expectations ! I really was lacking inspiration! **

**Well minna-san pleasseeee leave a review, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
